


Vulnerable

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a plan gone wrong, Damon is left without any of his vampiric abilities. And now, living in the world he does, it's his turn to discover how it feels to be truly vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, I haven't written anything in a long time an this is kind of me just trying to get back into my groove and satisfy my low key power!play kink. I saw one story on fanfiction.net and I was inspired, so here it goes. *braces for impact*

The sun pushes under his eyes and pulls him out of the darkness, his eyes shoot open and his breath begins to speed up, while painfully catching in his throat. Where... Where am I? He's panicking, he tries to navigate the satin sheets enveloping his body but any attempt to move his limbs are met with fierce complaints from his muscles. The pathetically scratchy "Ow," that gets caught half way out of his throat surprises even him.

After allowing himself to wallow in his pain he turns his head to find and oak nightstand with a glass of water, half full. This has got to be some kind of sick joke... He trains his arm, ignoring the pain, for the glass and all of a sudden, he has a face full of hardwood flooring and he's pretty sure if those sheets hadn't fallen with him he would be naked, and as if things couldn't get any worse, the water from the glass he apparently tipped over was slowly leaking off of the dresser and onto his head.

He tries to prop himself up on his elbows but it doesn't last very long, so he decided just to wait. And wait. And wait until someone finally opens the door. He's not sure who it is until he hears a quiet, "Damon..?" Stefan. Great, I'm sure he's enjoying this. He'd be rolling his eyes if he was sure that wouldn't put him in even more pain, so he just hums a quiet "hm?" in response. "Are you... okay..?"

Yeah, I lay on the floor for fun, Little Brother. It's all good here.

"No." He manages to scratch out.

"Here, let me just..." Damon feels strong arms around him lifting him up like he's nothing. He just chalks it up to vampire strength. "There you go." Damon groans as the vibrations ricochet through his head. Damon closes his eyes and curls a hand into Stefan's shirt as he leads them down the stairs.

"Oh man," someone breaths, "He looks so small." It sounds like Alaric.

"Ric?" He whimpers, trying to turn his head, only to have Stefan use his arm to keep it pinned against his chest. Eventually, Stefan sets Damon down beside Ric on the couch in front of the fire place. His he lolls his head onto Ric's shoulder. 

"How ya doin', Buddy?" He asks in this soft voice, like he's talking to a little kid. Damon scoffs as his eyebrows furrow.

"Shut up."

"Well at least we know the witch didn't hurt him too bad." Ric jokes quietly, as if he's not sure if it's "too soon" or not. Damon grunts, tries to lift his head, an then just lays it back down. Ric's shoulder was soft anyways.

After a moment of working past his sore throat he chokes out "What the hell happened to me?" 

"A witch, we're not sure which one. We were ambushed on our way to Tyler's house. Bonnie's coming over to see what she can do."

"Great. More witches."

::

"Okay, I did the best I could do with what you told me over the phone and here's what I've got," She drops a heavy book on the coffee table an swipes her pointer finger through the, pushing the pages of the book back until it suddenly stops. She leans over it an runs her finger over each line of the dust page until she finds it, squints slightly, reviewing the spell, "assumptis viribus in tempore constringitur, it roughly translate to 'taken powers,' which would explain what you've been saying about his strength. It looks like you won't age like Katherine did, but from what I'm seeing... you're basically human now."

"Oh," so many emotions were fighting their way into his head and that was all he could say. He wanted to scream and yell, his usual outlet, but honestly? He's just began being able to wiggle his toes without excruciating pain shooting up his legs. He wasn't going to risk overexerting himself.

Overexerting.

He never thought he'd have to worry about doing that again. It was all so strange. Being tired, being human. Why him of all people? He felt something welling up in his eyes and almost immediately brought the sheets to his face. "Dammit, Bonnie!" She castes her eyes to the floor, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Damon, I'm... sorry." She whispers.

"Don't, he's just- upset. He doesn't mean it," Stefan places his arm on the small of her back, slowly ushering her towards the door. "Thanks for all your help," he opens the door "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Um... yeah. Bye Stefan." He closes the door and turns his attention back to Damon.

"Damon, come on, you need to eat now, gain your strength back." When Damon doesn't move Stefan picks him up bridal style - sheets and all - and brings him into the kitchen, ignoring the weak voice insisting that he put him down.

He doesn't, not until he gets to a counter, a moment later he's going for the fridge, pushing passed the blood bags and looking for something more... human to eat, assuming that's what Damon's going to need now. After he found a half-eaten sandwich that was most likely Alaric's he brought it back to Damon, ignoring his flushed face and the fat tears clumped in his damp eyelashes. It was the least he could do, make Damon think he had some semblance of normality in his life.

"I need a shirt," he sniffles before biting into the sandwich.

"Okay." He uses his vampire speed to get one of Damon's shirts from his room and flashes back into the kitchen. Damon puts the shirt on and fails at covering is discomfort. He rolls his shoulder back, testing the fabric. 

"It's too tight." He pulls at the collar.

"That's how you buy them, Damon"

"Ric!" Stefan ignores how weak Damon sounds when he shouts. In no time, Ric is leaning against the opening of the kitchen, arms crossed and a concerned look etched into his features.

"What's up?"

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow? Mine feel too tight."

"I mean... I could take you back to my place and get something." Damon quirks his lips in what Stefan assumes is supposed to be a smile.

"That would great, thanks Ric." Damon tries his best to manage a weak smile and Alaric smiles back. At least Damon is trying.


End file.
